


My Boss Made Me So Fat

by nathanangel



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Stiles, Fat Stiles, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanangel/pseuds/nathanangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot of Stiles's weight gain, where his sexy boss, Derek Hale, fattens him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boss Made Me So Fat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys :D  
> I'm back with that short one-shot!  
> I had this idea in mind for a few weeks now, and I finally finished it! #PROUD :)

Stiles almost choked on his coffee while reading the newspaper Monday. 

‘’Hale Company is looking for an assistant, to help M. Derek Hale in his private work. Must be male, in his twenty, and kind of chubby to satisfy M. Derek Hale conditions. Contact Erica by e-mail, let your C.V. and a picture of yourself if interested’’.

So yeah, Stiles was looking for a job. He finished college a few months ago, and was more than ready to start working in a real company. But the thing was, Stiles was picky. He had some offers, but declined all of them. He wanted to work for Hale Company since the beginning. This was his chance.

But…

He wasn't really chubby. He wasn't as fit as his high school years, and surely carried a few extra pounds, but he didn’t considered himself chubby.

Hell, he worked out every day. Or at least, used to. 

He was not chubby, he told himself. 

He tried to forget the ad, but he wanted that job desperately. 

He send his C.V to Erica the next day, and commanded a lot of takeout. He had work to do until his interview.

-  
One week later…

Stiles was in Erica’s office, hot cup of coffee in his hand and tucking his shirt down with his other. That last week surely had been productive for Stiles. He barely moved and ate constantly, watching T.V. shows and dumb movies.

And now, his shirt was clinging to him like a new skin. He didn't dare breathing too deep, fearing that his shirt might give up. Erica was looking at him with a satisfied grin.  
‘’-I’m sure you’ll be perfect for Derek’’, she said.

She glanced at his prominent belly, barely confined in his small clothes. The door opened, and Derek immediately looked at him. A second passed, so fast, yet so long, and Derek just… Smiled.

‘’-He’s perfect. I want him’’, he said before leaving the room.

Well. It surely looked like Stiles just got himself a job.

-

His new uniform was… Small.

To say the least.

His pants were okay (well, they buttoned) but his butt was constricted, and looking enormous from certain angles. His buttoned shirt was slightly better, fitting nicely around his arms and neck, but was a bit short and sometimes revealed some skin when Stiles moved in unnatural ways.  
Derek visibly liked that uniform. He stared at Stiles’s ass more often than not and was obsess with Stiles’s belly. Really. He always tried to touch it, pat it, and his eyes rarely met Stiles’s eyes, too busy to look him up.

Strangely, everyone in the company was at least slightly chubby, except Derek and Peter Hale. His news coworkers, Boyd, Scott, Isaac, a douche named Jackson, Lydia, and the receptionist, Allison. 

Scott was the biggest of all, a big paunch hanging low on his tights, and two clear chins. He was married to Allison, who was a little chunky herself, very curvy and beautiful, but nowhere near as Scott.

So yeah, Stiles was feeling kind of small between them. Needless to say it didn't stay like this for a long time.

Derek was nothing but dedicated. He obviously wanted to fatten everyone around him, especially Stiles. Maybe because he was new, but Stiles preferred to think that it was because Derek liked him.

Derek invited him to near fast-food and restaurant, ordered insane amounts of take-out, and constantly pushed food to Stiles. Candy bars, sugary drinks, jumbo bags of chips.   
Stiles was dizzy at first with the attention, confused why his boss – sexy, well-built and rich-ass boss- was flirting with him, but he adjusted after a few days.

So when Derek caught him with another bag of Reese’s pieces (the third one since this morning), Stiles didn't feel guilty. At all. 

‘’-Is this your second bag of Reese’s? It’s only been 3 hours since we had brunch.

-Third, he muttered, mouth full of chocolate.

-Huh’’, Derek responded, looking at Stiles’s stomach, which was revealed almost entirely by his too small shirt.

-

Derek was waiting for Stiles, on the step of his door, hands clenched around a big box of chocolates.

Stiles opened the door and his heart accelerated suddenly. 

He clearly gained a good amount of weight since they started dating, at the beginning of Stiles’s career, three months ago.

Stiles had now a belly, a big beer belly that moved when he walked. His face was way rounder and his tights bigger too, but the biggest change was really his belly. Round and big, standing proudly and looking cramped in a tight old t-shirt. Derek wanted to touch it, squeeze it in his hands and kiss it. 

Stiles smiled shyly to his boyfriend and tried to hide his belly with his arms, but the damage was already done. He blushed when he catches Derek’s gaze and looked on the floor.

-‘’Don't be shy, Stiles’’, said Derek. ‘’You are beautiful’’.

Stiles blushed and tried to readjust his shirt. 

-‘’I’m fat, Der. And it’s your fault! That belly is your handiwork!’’ 

Derek laughed and wrapped his arms around him.

-‘’Damn right it’s my handiwork. You are my handiwork, baby. And, just so you know, you are nowhere near fat. You will be, for sure. Fatter than Scott, or Boyd. Fatter than everyone you know.’’

-‘’Don't say things like that, Der, because we might never leave my apartment.’’

*And they lived happily ever after…*

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeease leave a kudo or a comments, they make me write faster!!!!
> 
> :D


End file.
